


Slutty Queens

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [45]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Corruption, Identity Replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Asuna and Sinon are pretty famous, but that earns them a lot of enemies. Even ones that want to make a name for themselves using an old abandoned guild's aesthetic...
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 5





	Slutty Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 39.

MMOs are serious business. That’s what a lot of young men and women certainly believed in this day and age, where you could synchronize your real movements with the ones in the game. Especially so considering all the accidents that happened with some of the more popular games on the market.

This serious belief in games served to bring two special girls to the limelight. Asuna, one of the players that managed to survive the incident that trapped 10000 players inside Sword Art Online. A girl who had conviction and the good of others in mind above all else. As well as Sinon, one of the two winners of the 3rd Bullet of Bullets tournament in Gun Gale Online. A girl who always kept a cool head, as expected of an expert sniper. Of course, they had many other credentials to their name beyond those two feats, but those were some of their most famous ones.

And thanks to those famous feats, there were certain eyes on the two of them that could only be described as wicked. Foul. Terrible and so many more. They had angered a lot of people during their time in these games, and plenty of them wanted revenge one way or another. Most of them falling thanks to their combined skills, or even individually. They were tough nuts to crack, even for the most experienced piece of trash.

But that would change one day, as the two found themselves in ALfheim Online for a special event. One that allowed them to look like they belonged in one of their other games, bypassing the normal rules and customization limits that were set in place by the system.

“It sure has been a while since I’ve been back in this uniform, almost brings back terrible memories…” Asuna said to herself as she lightly pulled on a part of her white cape, having brought over her old SAO outfit during this event. Despite the history it had, despite everything she had been through, she still had some lingering attachment to it all.

Sinon, on the other hand, had brought over her famous GGO avatar, rifle and all. “You were stuck in there, you’d have to be crazy not to have bad memories of that time.” She stated firmly, adjusting her scarf and toying with her rifle. “Shame this thing’s just cosmetic, despite the event. Would’ve been great if it actually let me shoot.”

“You’d probably outdo yourself in this world, since you do just as great with a bow.” The blonde girl chimed, prompting the sensually dressed sniper to look away with just a little bit of a blush coating her cheeks.

The two continued to chat amongst each other as a mysterious pair of figures watched them from the distance, keeping themselves hidden inside the crowd until they had a perfect time to strike. They weren’t ordinary players, much less ordinary pieces of trash that were out for the two’s heads. They knew better than to go up against them without a plan.

Each of them looked at each other, their identical avatars displaying an eerily familiar blackened expression with white lines outlining their features. They were attempting to take on the aesthetic of the former Player Killer guild, Laughing Coffin. Attempting being the keyword. Thanks to the purge that happened back during the guild’s existence in SAO, getting caught looking like those heinous players meant that you’d get hunted down by those with proper morals.

Since neither of the two, who were smart enough to hide away the rest of their avatars by wearing cloaks that didn’t seem conspicuous at all, were anywhere close to strong enough to deal with the two… Well, they had to resort to cheap tricks. Especially one that just happened to be available thanks to the event that was currently ongoing.

Thanks to the synchronization between the different games, if they managed to hack into the girl’s accounts and, say, wipe their data… That would affect every single game they played. And since the data was intrinsically linked to their real selves in one way or another, they could only guess that it would harm them just as much. Leaving them ready for the two to swoop in…

“You know, I never thought I’d bother asking, but why the skin?” Asuna reached over and slightly tugged on her friend’s shorts, a small blush on her own cheeks. “Your butt’s basically hanging out and all…” She muttered quietly, almost as if she was a little jealous about how well-sculpted the thing was.

Sinon glared at her friend, biting into her lip as she stopped herself from slapping the girl outright. “Personal. Taste.” The barely constrained anger could be heard as the words squeezed out through the gap between her teeth…

As they were busy with that embarrassing talk, the two would-be Laughing Coffin members brought up their illegal interfaces, locking onto both girls and alerting them to their presence. They had to be quick, otherwise they would be mincemeat.

Quick was an understatement, as the two immediately reacted, breaking away from friendly teasing to stare daggers towards the hackers. They were reaching for their weapons, the real ones that weren’t just a part of their cosmetics. “Stop, right this moment!” Asuna cried out…

Only for her body to grow limp and eyes to dim. Sinon followed suit, almost falling backward from the momentum of her mind losing control over her body. Or rather, having most of her mind deleted right then and there…

The two robed chumps grinned as they approached the two girls sitting on the rim of a fountain, their interfaces loudly and proudly displaying an empty set of credentials. Even their pictures were gone. This was the best shot they had at taking them out, because neither of them could ultimately hack either in a more elaborate manner before they’d be taken out. Just deleting it all was the only thing they could manage…

Since both of the girls had every single bit of data deleted, it would be easy for them to replace it. And with the two of them at their side, they could just as easily use that Laughing Coffin name for all its worth. Since they were merely a couple of chumps that wanted to make it big at any cost, using two famous players as figureheads after a little bit of alteration would work wonders.

Both of them grinned at one another as their illegal interfaces brought up a custom character creation menu, one that allowed them to edit another player’s body at will. Usually, a terrible thing to pull off because the owner of the account could just grab them and toss them through a wall or something equally painful, but since both of their victims were currently catatonic due to their little stint, it wouldn’t be difficult.

First came Asuna. Or, well, the blonde girl. She didn’t have a name anymore, it didn’t make sense to call her something that didn’t exist. She had all of this fancy schmancy white and red armor that looked way too serious. For a Player Killer like she was going to be, it didn’t make sense! She needed something that made her stand out, something to send fear into the hearts of those she murdered!

Her outfit gradually deleted itself off her body, leaving her naked and exposing her rather sublime body to the world. One that was equally inadequate for what they had in mind. So much so that they fiddled with the body sliders just a little, plumping up both her ass and her tits. Give them a bit of exaggerated appeal so that their targets would be as equally distracted as they were frightened.

Neither of those two idiots were particularly inventive with their ideas for her outfit, as both of them were just as distracted as they no doubt intended their future victims to be. So much so that they couldn’t stop themselves from giving the blonde girl an outfit that looked almost identical to the last one she wore, just with a few tweaks to make her more… Player Killer-y, in their horny minds.

First, everything was all nice and tight and latex-y. From her stockings that retained none of the elegant iconography from before, to the “armor dress” that adorned most of her upper body. With two keen elements lacking from the design: Her and cape, and basically the entire back of the outfit. This left her crotch completely exposed, allowing the two to add a tattoo that mimicked the creepy smile that symbolized the Laughing Coffin guild right above her snatch. As well as one on both of her ass cheeks, and the entire old sigil straight on her back, coffin and all.

With that outfit dealt with, they had to fix her face. It was grossly visible, not like a proper Laughing Coffin member. Not that either of they knew what one would look like until one looked them in the eye. So that gentle expression and spotless skin had to go, replaced with the same kind of blackened face with feature-emphasizing white lines, making it look like she was always laughing. And just because they had a hardon for it, they also added a bit of extra makeup around her eyes, making them a bit darker to contrast against the white lines.

Finally, her hair had to go. Not all of it, they weren’t freaks into bald stuff, just enough that it only went down to her shoulders. And just to make it a bit more enticing, they added a couple of deep blue streaks, making her look more and more like some sort of weird freak if you looked at her…

Now that she was done and affectionately given the new character name ‘Pup’, they had to move onto the real star of the show. The girl who already showed off so much that they didn’t have to do much to make her look like the perfect head of the new Laughing Coffin. That… girl whose name they erased so they didn’t need to call her anything!

Instead of latex, to match Pup’s aesthetic, they wanted something a bit more enticing. Something that showed that she was in charge. So they deleted her jacket and her pants, leaving the shorts on that left nothing to the imagination as well as the leotard that showed off the rest. Both of those were great, but they still needed that extra kick of pure spice.

One quick edit later, and the fabric that both were made from were now tight, black leather. The kind that pressed into her body and brought out the best of her curves; Curves that they both had to enhance due to their horny tastes. Especially that ass, she needed to show more it off more than ever, now that she was going to act as their figurehead.

But a figurehead couldn’t just have an ass that couldn’t be matched, or a pair of tits that were struggling to stay packed in her new leather leotard. No, she needed something more. Something that surpassed even the Laughing Coffin tramp stamps and womb tattoo that they added on impulse. She needed…

Boots. Big, long, leather boots with a spiky heel. Utterly unfitting for a sniper, but the perfect kind of attire for a dominant. Which she really was, once they finished her off. She could still use a gun, heck she could use any kind of weapon that would let her kill, but she’d use those pointed killer heels of hers to finish the job. Just like a real Laughing Coffin member, stomping out the hopes of trash players all over.

Her face was given the same treatment as Pup’s, with the added benefit of a couple of spikes surrounding the lines around her lips and her eyes, making her grin that much more intimidating. All while her hair lengthened down to the level her latex friend’s hair was at before, just with every strand stretching out in wild directions, making it look like a wild mane of hair rather than anything composed. All while the strands took on black, red and blue colors to make it look even more chaotic.

They finished her off by dubbing her with the appropriate label of ‘Queen’, as the two added a few more things to their data. Like what guild they belonged to. Not that silly Laughing Coffin that got eliminated. The much better, much stronger Laughing Coffin 2! They were the slutty queens of the Guild, lording over everyone else, with those two idiots serving as the ones really holding all the power.

Satisfied with their changes, they closed their menus, ready to take the game worlds by storm… Only to get knocked to the ground, their heads grinding underneath Queen’s heels. Perhaps they should’ve been a bit more careful with their alterations.

“Trash like you think you belong in this guild?” The haughty voice of their ‘Leader’ echoed through their ear, with Pup nuzzling up against her as that wicked expression on the latex-clad girl’s face was enhanced by her tattoos. “What worthless garbage you both make, I won’t dirty my heels with your blood. Pup? Dump them.”

The blue-streaked slut queen nodded as she licked her lips, pulling out a set of spike-adorned blades by spreading her thighs and materializing them in her hands, her drool pouring down on the two losers that laid below…

Neither of them considered this a bad thing, really. They got to live their last moments getting dommed by the slutty queens they had created, and Laughing Coffin 2 would live on through those two.

Both were disposed off with ease, leaving Pup to whimper as if she had been denied a good ‘meal’, prompting her to rub her cheek up against Queen’s thigh. She was still ‘hungry’, evident by her pussy not even drooling a little bit of slutty juice.

“Don’t worry, my sweet slutty little Pup. We’ve got a world of sluts to tame. Sluts that will understand and let the laugh of their Queen into their hearts…” The wicked girl grinned as she licked her spine-decorated lips, with none of her older self still reflected in them.

From that day onward, many female players suddenly disappeared, and the influence of Laughing Coffin 2 as well as its murderous reputation spread like wildfire. Especially as those players turned up in their ranks, each of them hornier than the next, all of them obeying their Queen like it meant the world to them…

Asuna and Sinon disappeared on that very same day, never to return. Now, there was only Pup and Queen, the Slutty Queens of Laughing Coffin 2!


End file.
